Divine Legend
by Seijirishi Ashinovis
Summary: a millennium long war between Humans, Demons, and Gods.
1. Prologue

_**Divine Legend**_

Prologue

In the year 2055 D.A. (Divine Age) The world was engulfed in a war between humans, demons, and gods for a thousand years. Legend states that a mighty dragon will descend to earth from Heaven and will bring an end to the war.

Three Years Ago

In a village called Tenchi a young man was found near the entrance of the village unconscious. A young woman by the name Kokoro Tenjo has been tending this young man. She had short hazel hair and light silver eyes. She had a black school uniform. When he woke up his eyes were closed, but through his mind he can see everything as if his eyes really was open. He looked at Kokoro and asked, "Who are you…Where am I…Who am I?"

"My name is Kokoro Tenjo…Your in a village called Tenchi…but I do not know your name." Kokoro said.

He looked down at the blanket and stared at it as he started to think. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head and he quickly buried his head in the pillow holding his head. Kokoro quickly went to the bed by his side and asked, "What's wrong?"

Moments later the pain subsided and he fell unconscious again. Later that night he awoke from a strange vision. His eyes were now open and he looked around. He noticed Kokoro asleep by his side. He draped the blanket over Kokoro's shoulders and got out of the bed and walked over to his clothes. He noticed he was bandaged up and he looked down at his chest and touched a spot and winced from the pain. He slipped on his dark blue Chinese shirt and pants. He tied his white sash on his waist and put on his blue fingerless gloves with a star etched into the back of the gloves. He put on his Chinese slippers and left the room and wandered through the house looking for the door to leave. He found the door moments later and exited the house and wandered the village aimlessly. He found himself standing in the park staring at the moon's light refracting of the fountain's water surface.

At The House

Kokoro woke up and looked around and notice that the stranger left. She got up and left the house searching for him.

"How far can a blind man go?" she asked herself.

She walked by the park when she noticed someone by the fountain. She walked towards the person and noticed it was the stranger standing there. She walked towards him more and stood behind him and asked, "Do you remember anything?"

He jumped a bit, then turned around and looked at her. She looked at him as the full moon's light shined down on them as it was rising behind him.

"Just my name." He said

"Really…you remember something…that's good…so will you tell me your name?" she asked.

He gazed at her as the moon's light shined his short jet-black hair and his eyes started to glow. His eyes were different his right eye was a midnight blue and his left was a vermilion red.

"My name is…" he said


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

He bowed to Kokoro and says, "My name is Goh Seiryu."

"It's nice to meet you Goh-kun." She said.

He nodded as he turned this head to the moon and stared at it.

"It's getting late…let's head back." Kokoro said.

Goh pointed at the sky and asked, "What's that though?"

Kokoro looked in the direction Goh was pointing to. Her eyes widen as she screamed out "Demons!!!…Demons are attacking!!!"

The house's lights turned on and a siren went off as men coming running out of the house with swords and bows in hand.

"Come on Goh" Kokoro said as she started to run towards a shelter.

The winged demons came down and started killing some of the men. The men fought back and killing some demons. A demon killed a man in front of Goh. The man's sword flew towards Goh and landed right in front of him with the tip plunged into the ground.

"Goh!!…Run!!" Kokoro yelled.

Without thinking Goh grabbed the sword's handle and pulled it out and wields it at the demons.

"Goh?" Kokoro said.

The demons looked at Goh and flew towards him. An aura appeared around the blade of the sword Goh was wielding. Goh Swiftly ran at the demons dodging their attacks and slashing them. Goh appeared behind the demons as the demons fall apart in bloody pieces.

Goh's sword glowed bright as well as the dead men's bodies. When the light dissipated the men were alive and they got up and cheered. Kokoro moved slowly towards Goh.

"What happen…where did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Kokoro.

"I don't know" Goh said darkly.

Kokoro reached out for his arm, when he shifted away.

"I think I should be by myself." Goh said.

"Nonsense you've opened up your wounds…you see." Kokoro said as she pointed to his bloody waist.

"Fine." Goh said as he dropped the sword and followed Kokoro.

Kokoro entered the house followed by Goh.

"Now take off you shirt so I can re-bandage you.' Kokoro said.

Goh did as he was told without a remark. Kokoro turned around and stared at his chest. She looked at his muscular arms and chest. She looked at his stomach and noticed an eight-pack abs. Goh cleared his throat to snap her back to reality.

"You've opened almost all your wounds…pants too…I'm afraid you opened them all up." She said.

Goh took off his pants and gloves and was standing only in his boxers. She stared at his muscular legs and said, "I was right."

She walked over to Goh and knelt down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Goh asked.

"Starting with these wounds so you can put your pants back on." Kokoro said as she started to re-bandage his thighs.

A young man came into the house calling for Kokoro, when he noticed Goh standing and Kokoro kneeling in front of him while he was in his boxers. Kokoro leaned over to the side and looked at him.

"What do you want Kai… I'm a bit busy at the moment" Kokoro said.

"How could you Kokoro I'm suppose to be your husband soon." Kai said.

"What are you talking about…I'm re-bandaging up his wounds on his thighs first…plus I'm only marrying you because my uncle arranged it." Kokoro said.

"Re-bandaging???…Oh I'm sorry dear I jumped to conclusions…" Kai said.

Kokoro finished bandaging up Goh's legs and did his waist and chest. When she finished he put back on his pants and shirt. As he headed for the door he slipped on his gloves.

"Goh…where are you going?" she asked.

"Out…I'll be back" Goh said.

Kai walked over to Kokoro and hugged her.

"Get off me… I don't like you…so don't touch me," Kokoro said.

"But…Dear-''Kai said.

"Dear…Nothing…I'm calling this off I never liked you…you always say I'm your girlfriend since we were little and that's very annoying!" Kokoro stated.

Kai looked down and clenched his fist and said, "It's him isn't…you love that outsider don't you!"

"What???…N-no…way" Kokoro said while blushing.

"Fine…bye Kokoro." Kai said while running out of the house.

Goh walked up a mountain and sat down on a cliff that's lies above the village. He scooted himself to the edge and dangled his feet in the air. He looked down on the village and saw some people by a well getting a cup of water out of a bucket.

"Their source of water is very low" Goh said in a sad voice.

Suddenly a word appeared in his mind.

"Saigyo" Goh said.

Wind started to pick up and lifted him in the air. His eyes became dull and lifeless. His right arm rose up, then a crystal clear water came from his palm and flowed down to the well like a dragon and filled it to the top, then filled the rest of the wells. He came floating down in the park and collapsed by the fountain.


End file.
